Instinto
by cielphantomville
Summary: El milagro del amor humano, es que, sobre un instinto muy simple, el deseo, se construyen edificios de los más complejos a los más delicados sentimientos. Frase de André Maurois.
1. Chapter 1

**Instinto**

 **Resumen**

El milagro del amor humano, es que, sobre un instinto muy simple, el deseo, se construyen edificios de los más complejos a los más delicados sentimientos. Frase de André Maurois

 **Capítulo 1 Castas.**

Apenas traspasar la puerta de cristal del hospital Ash siente un dulce aroma. Uno que hace años creyó se había extinto por completo y que sin embargo, ahí estaba, encrespándole los sentidos porque su instinto le dicta salir corriendo en busca del origen de este y saciarse hasta donde pueda, aunque su lógica le grite que solo se trata de un miserable engaño, porque es imposible que uno de ELLOS este vivo, y para su suerte se encuentre precisamente en ese hospital.

Observa a su alrededor, los demás parecen no percibir el veleidoso aroma, es en momentos como ese que da gracias por pertenecer a una de las castas con los sentidos más desarrollados. Un depredador dominante y para rematar la ecuación, un Alfa, un líder nato.

Ash tuerce la boca y piensa de manera agria, que aunque cualquiera de los miserables que pululan por el hospital, llamase paciente o médico, pudieran percibir el aroma que le enciende el pulso, pocos o casi ninguno, incluso podría ir más lejos y meter en el mismo saco a toda la ciudad, podría identificarlo, pero él sí.

Y no le cabía la menor duda de lo que eso representaba era: problemas.

Chasqueo los labios con disgusto antes de con un gesto realmente imperceptible mostrar sus filosos colmillos dejando escapar un gruñido bajo muy típico de los de su especie. Su nariz mucho más sensible que la de cualquiera se arrugo.

—¡Oi! Ash —gritan al final del pasillo y el rubio platinado sin volverse sabe de quién se trata.

El hombre de cabello morado y corte mohicano camina a su encuentro luciendo su tipa ropa de jeans desgastados y ese horrendo chaleco amarillo chillón que Ash detesta en secreto. Por lo regular Shorter es alguien muy animado, pero el día de hoy su mal humor es palpable y parece a punto de estallar, y no puede evitar preguntase ¿Qué? O ¿Quién? Lo ha hecho enfadar, aunque ya se hace una idea del motivo de su mal genio.

Ash saluda escuetamente, eleva las cejas e intenta sonreír lo mejor que pude sin lograr siquiera curvar sus labios hacia arriba, pues el aroma… el bendito aroma parece irse diluyendo, se evapora en el aire y todo su ser ruge dentro de él como animal hambriento, casi puede sentirlo salivar.

Se le agua la boca y la saliva, la de su boca real se escurre por la comisura de sus finos labios sin poder hacer algo por remediarlo. Sus manos se tensan y sus uñas filosas crecen unos milímetros ídem a sus colmillos que cosquillean en la ansiedad de hincarse en carne blanda.

Shorter lo observa y su mal humor desciende significativamente al notar el malestar de su amigo.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta sabiendo de ante mano por el rostro desencajado del rubio que nada está bien. Porque Ash es de permanecer tranquilo hasta en la situación más desesperada.

Con rapidez Ash lleva su mano derecha a su rostro, se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza en un intento de controlarse. Todo él se estremece ante la urgencia bestial que gana terreno y entonces, para su vergüenza sale disparado por el corredor empujando a cuanto se le atraviesa.

Lo miran como a un demente peligroso, pero eso a Ash lo tiene sin cuidado, el gruñido en su interior es cada vez más fuerte y apremiante.

Sus pupilas se han dilatado, sus facciones se endurecen dejando asomar los nobles rasgos de su casta porque poco a poco está perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo. Su olfato lo guía como si en medio de sus fosas nasales tuvieran una argolla de la que tira con dolorosa fuerza una cuerda invisible. Y maldice la estreches y longitud de los pasillos blancos del nosocomio.

Gruñe desde la base de su garganta con deseo atávico mientras más se aproxima a su objetivo. Puede sentir su proximidad como un sediento puede percibir la frescura de un oasis en medio del desierto. No toca, se limita a patear la puerta fuera de su camino para entrar, sin consideración alguna al consultorio de Yut-Lung Lee, quien se pone de pie del otro lado de su escritorio con el sorpresa dibujada en sus facciones.

El rostro de Ash prácticamente ha perdido sus rasgos humanos dejando al Lince que habita en el tomar el control.

Su respiración agitada aumenta deseando tragar lo más posible del aroma que lo ha arrastrado hasta ahí y sus pupilas se estrechan como cualquier felino cuando tiene en la mira a su presa. Se relame los labios con descaro y lujuria, porque en esos momentos Aslan Jade Callenreese se ha desvanecido para dar paso a Lynx.

—¿En dónde está? —pregunta en un lenguaje atrofiado por la voz ronca y los gruñidos felinos que emanan de su boca.

—Tendrás que ser más específico Callenreese, de otra manera… —dice Yut-Lung con sonrisa solaz y adornando sus palabras con movimientos de sus delicadas manos.

Ash completamente fuera de sí, toma de la bata al médico para de un movimiento rápido estamparlo contra el escritorio con fuerza brutal. Un movimiento que hace jadear al galeno.

—A mí no me engañas, puedo olerlo —acota con firmeza y sus ojos centellan. —Y si no me lo entregas, voy a destrozar este lugar hasta encontrarlo —amenaza haciendo crecer sus uñas hasta que estas rasgan la delicada piel blanca del Lee.

Yut-Lung ha quedado mudo ante el arrebato bestial de Lynx, había escuchado historias, muchas referencias al descontrol que sufrían los depredadores al ser expuestos a ESA fragancia, pero… ¡Dioses! Nunca pensó que los altera a ese grado, cuanto menos al siempre hermético, frio y táctico Ash Lynx.

Lee conocía desde hacía años a Ash, un hombre de sonrisa fácil, aunque claramente falsa, de modales medidos y de carácter pragmático sin embargo, a quien tenía delante distaba mucho de la descripción antes mencionada.

Y había bastado tan poco para alterarlo de aquella manera. Porque estaba casi complemente seguro que la fragancia era apenas un 0.001% del aire que respiraban.

—Solo contéstame una cosa —se atrevió a decir Yut-Lung en apenas un susurro. —¿Desde qué distancia lo oliste?

—Lo percibí desde el mismo momento en que puse un pie dentro del edificio —bufo Ash rechinando los dientes y abriendo las aletas nasales. —Ahora… ¿En dónde está?

Yut-Lung apunto con la mirada a la puerta subsecuente, y Ash pareció dudar, aun así soltó al galeno y se lanzó contra la perilla para abrir la puerta de golpe. Como un hombre que se ahoga y saca la cabeza para tomar aire con desesperación.

Justo en medio de la sala de intervención quirúrgica se encuentra eso que los últimos minutos lo ha vuelto loco, sus pulmones se hinchan tragando con ansiedad y desesperación. Se acerca paso medido sin retirar la vista de su objetivo y sin medir consecuencias está listo para dejar libre a su instinto que le pide enterrar sus garras en la piel blanca, bañar su boca con el sabor de su sangre y carne.

Quiere destrozarlo entre sus colmillos hasta saciarse, sentir su alma y su esencia misma sobre su paladar mientras su piel se empapa de algo aún más delicioso que su sudor. Y sin embargo a escasos centímetros se detiene, parpadea un poco y recobra parte de su compostura ante la imagen que contempla.

El muchacho frente a él luce tan jodidamente hermoso y frágil que de alguna manera logra descontrolarlo. Su parte animal grita por ser saciada, aruña con fiereza mientras que su razón parece dudosa de siquiera ser merecedor de contemplar aquel espectáculo.

Fina piel nacarada por la transpiración brilla cual seda más exquisita, cabellos negros como ébano se esparcen sobre las sábanas blancas de la mesa de operaciones y rasgos finos como la escultura más hermosa se mantienen ecuánimes bajo el embrujo de Morfeo. Pero lo sabe, Ash sabe que animal se esconde bajo tan delicioso disfraz y no puede menos que ronronear ante la expectativa de que lo elija entregarse a él por convicción.

—Puede ser el último de su especie. Ash… —murmura Yut-Lung acercándose cautelosamente por detrás a Callenreese. —No soy el indicado para protegerlo, ni quiero hacerlo, en cambio tu…

Ash da la vuelta, regresa sobre sus pasos al despacho de Lee sin querer creer que el médico le está proponiendo convertirse en el custodio de ese muchacho cuando a todas luces él fue el primero en olerlo y desear saltarle encima para devorarlo de una y mil maneras.

—¿Le estas pidiendo a un león que cuide a una oveja? —cuestiona Ash con sarcasmo marcado y un tanto mareado por las emociones desbordantes que acaba de suprimir. Se sostiene del respaldo para centrarse. Recomponer su postura y volver a ser él.

—No, —corrige el médico. —Le estoy suplicando a un Lince que cuide del último Conejo fértil del mundo.

Ash gruño dejando ver sus colmillos afilados y su mirada lacerante.

Hacia milenios los animales vivían regidos por sus instintos, sin embargo, la evolución termino por convertirlos en lo que son ahora. Seres que caminan en dos pies… criaturas que esconden bajo un disfraz humanoide su verdadero ser. ¿Por qué? Porque es más fácil relacionarse cuando ignoras si tienes delante a una presa o aun depredador.

Ha funcionado, ahora habitan en grandes orbes, tienen empleos y se ganan la vida dependiendo a su esfuerzo y habilidades. Empero, no por ello las castas han dejado de importar.

Hay especies que siempre tendrán mayor estatus debido a su rareza, como por ejemplo la de Ash Callenreese quien pertenece al clan de Linces de New York. O Yut-Lung Lee quien es descendiente de una de las últimas serpientes gigantes de Asia. También están las especies que ya se han extinto debido a su fragilidad, como el cerdito miniatura, las ovejas Hampsshir, y por supuesto la raza de conejos como el que se encuentra inconsciente a una puerta de distancia.

Los conejos Jersey Wooly se distinguían por ser pequeños de cabeza audaz y piel de lana, además de su naturaleza dócil y gentil. Caber mencionar que esta última fue su desgracia pues más de uno se aprovechó de ella y terminaron por desaparecer, o eso creyó Ash.

Y aunque los instintos de caza estaban siendo reprimidos hasta casi desaparecer, eso no quería decir que en circunstancias específicas, como el ser bombardeado con el aroma de uno de los eres más exquisitos sobre el planeta, no pueda despertarlos de golpe como le había ocurrido y entonces solo Dios sabría en que terminaría todo.

—Es una tontería… No puede ser real… —murmura Ash tapándose la boca y la nariz se deja caer en el sillón para pacientes del consultorio y menea la cabeza con fuerza, como si esa acción alejara toda la bruma que le nubla el razonamiento.

—Ash. He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos, yo y otros tres amigos lo hemos mantenido oculto, pero… como puedes ver su olor cada vez es más fuerte y pronto.

—Pronto tendrás a media ciudad buscándolo —exclama Ash levantándose de golpe para comenzar a caminar en círculos como fiera enjaulada.

—No si antes de eso puedo encontrarle pareja —taja Yut-Lung convencido de que esta en lo correcto.

—Estás loco. ¡Los Jersey Wooly están extintos! ¡Extintos!

—¿Pues entonces que hace uno en mi cama de operaciones? —ataca el chino con la esperanza de acortar tanta negación.

—Ok. Hay uno ahí… pero es el último. No hay ninguno de su especia para que puedan procrear… y aunque así fuera, tuvieron su final porque eran débiles y el sabor de su carne es exquisito. No va a durar, algún ricachón te paragua una obscena cantidad de dinero y podrás poner tu hospital como tanto has deseado. Nos olvidaremos de este asunto como si eso que está ahí nunca se hubiera cruzado en nuestras vidas.

—Ash… no estoy proponiendo que tenga una pareja de su misma especie. Lo que busco es que su pareja le seda su aroma y casta. De esa manera podría en teoría pasar desapercibido para los demás.

—Estas loco.

—No. No del todo… Te estoy ofreciendo algo, la decisión de tomarlo es tuya.

Ash apretó los labios hasta casi hacerlos desaparecer, luego peino su dorado cabello hacia tras y giro la vista hacia el pequeño conejo que dormitaba sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Tiene nombre? —pregunto el ojiverde.

—Eiji Okumura.

¿Fin?


	2. Interacción

**A Nia, Bibi1998:** espero que esta segunda entrega les guste tanto como la primera.

 **Hatake-Seikatsu:** Banana Fish es un anime que de verdad si no lo ha visto, se lo recomiendo ampliamente. De verdad, los personajes cuentan con un gran desarrollo y la trama es original y bien pensada.

 **Hana-Kitzu:** pues estamos en sintonía my lady, adore a Ash y Eiji, a Shorter y hasta sentí simpatía por Blanca, quien me dio una gran sorpresa, y Yut-Lung.

Asi pues por vos y para vos, les dejo este capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2 Interacción.**

 _Hay instintos más profundos que la razón. Frase de Arthur Conan Doyle._

Eiji parpadeo de manera pausada, como el aleteo de una mariposa que calienta sus alas al sol para poder emprender el vuelo. Dio una bocanada de aire los labios tan delicada y pausadamente que apenas separo los labios. Su pecho hizo un leve esfuerzo por esta última acción pero sin acelerar su suave y tranquila respiración, solo la hizo más profunda.

Y durante todo ese tiempo Aslan Jade Callenreese no pudo despegar la vista del muchacho cuyo cuerpo reposaba sobre un bello lecho de sábanas blancas que había mandado colocar en la habitación contigua a la suya y cuyo enorme ventanal daba una excelente iluminación a la habitación de paredes color crema.

Era una locura, se repetía constantemente en su cabeza y sin embargo en el instante en que sus dedos tocaron efímeramente la piel de Eiji Okumura supo que arriesgaría todo por mantenerlo a su lado.

Fue como una corriente eléctrica que en menos de dos milisegundos viajó por todo su ser hasta instalarse en su pecho de una manera tan cálida y agradable que Ash considero haber comenzado a vivir solo hasta ese preciso momento.

Había escuchado atentamente cada indicación de Yut-Lung con respecto a la naturaleza de Eiji, y a pesar de contar con un IQ privilegiado no sabría decir si comprendió toda la perorata que el galeno le soltó, porque estaba más concentrado en tomar entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo del pequeño conejo Jersey Wooly sin que representara un desboque de sus instintos.

Y ahora a dos días de ese incidente seguía ahí en espera de ver despertar a Eiji, o hasta hace poco, un leve movimiento que delatara que estaba consiente.

Eiji abrió complemente los ojos mirando el techo y después aventurándose a dar un recorrido visual a lo más cercano, observo el dosel níveo que cubría el lecho, el espejo ovalado del tocador y sobre todo en el amplio ventanal que daba a un jardín de ensueño. Una vez descarto cualquier aura hostil intento elevar medio cuerpo para sentarse, la cama mullida de sabanas tan blancas como las nubes le hicieron sentir seguro de propio movimiento.

—Despacio —indico Ash al notar las intenciones del conejo. Acercándose a la carrera para ser de ayuda.

Eiji escucho la advertencia con sorpresa, dio un jadeo e intento girar para alejarse de la procedencia de aquella voz, porque la única razón por la que no notaría la presencia de alguien más en la estancia era porque pertenecía a un depredador.

Las extremidades aun débiles por la falta de movimiento de Eiji lo traicionaron al no lograr sostenerle y dejándolo caer por el borde contrario de la cama.

Ash por su parte abrió grande los ojos al ver lo que había provocado, lanzándose sobre Eiji con la intensión de evitarle una mala caída.

El sonido del golpe fue monumental y sin embargo Ash logro su propósito. O eso creyó hasta que sintió el leve temblor en el cuerpo ajeno. Un tanto preocupado de haber espantado a un más a Eiji alejo sus manos de él, rezando en su fuero interno porque en un intento desesperado por huir no decidiera atacarlo, hiriéndose en el proceso.

Aslan abrió la boca con la intensión de esclarecer el malentendido recibiendo como contestación una risa suave y melodiosa. Eiji no estaba temblando de miedo, sino por el principio de la risa que pronto resonó es la estancia.

Ash se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar, era tan bello y al mismo tiempo tan desconcertante.

—¿No me tienes miedo? —pregunto con cierto temor Ash dejando asomar si querer su puntiagudas orejas felinas y sus afilados caninos.

—¿Por qué debería? Has estado cuidándome mientras dormía ¿no? Si quisieras atarme tuviste tiempo de sobra.

Y Ash tuvo que aceptar que el razonamiento era correcto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A qué casta perteneces? —cuestiono Eiji elevándose sobre sus rodillas para tener una posición elevada y así poder tocar las orejas del rubio mientras que Aslan solo aguantaba con toda dignidad el tirón en ella y se tragaba las ganas de sujetar la cintura de Eiji y regresarlo a la cama, porque el chico solo tenía una camiseta suya que muy a duras penas le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, dejándole un panorama por demás tentador.

—Eiji —nombro Ash desviando la mirada.

—Eres un depredador, eso seguro pero… y ese aroma, hueles muy bien —siguió hablando Eiji mientras olfateaba cerca el cuello al rubio e ignorando descaradamente el estremecimiento de Lynx cuando su nariz toco su sensible piel.

—EIJI —casi grito apartándolo al conejo.

El pelinegro solo ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad dejando asomar dos grandes y esponjosas orejas que le robaron el aliento a Ash.

Adorable, pensó el rubio antes de sentir el tibio y confortable cuerpo del conejo sobre el suyo y los brazos delgados pero firmes del Eiji enroscándose alrededor de su cuello.

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí —confeso respirando tranquilamente.

Ash correspondió el abrazo sintiendo como sus manos dibujaban cada curva de aquel cuerpo deseable mientras su cabeza pensaba que él también era feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Mi nombre es Ash, Ash Lynx.

Eiji se separó escasos centímetros para mirarlo directo a los ojos y pronunciar su nombre.

—Ashu —nombro ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte del rubio que lo hizo ruborizar por haberlo dicho mal. Apretando los labios volvió a intentarlo —Ashhhu…

Y en este punto Ash Lynx uno de los hombres más fieros, y sin corazón de las sanguinarias calles de New York soltó una carcajada limpia y alegre.

Eiji un tanto ofendido inflo los mofletes y escondió el rostro sonrojado en el cuello del rubio. Aunque termino por disfrutar de la risa que estremecía el pecho de Ash y gozando de contemplar su rostro feliz. Acaba de decidir que no le importaba que Ash fuera un depredador porque lo único que él podía ver era a un hombre dulce y protector.

.

.

Shorter dio un resoplido mientras miraba el reloj sobre la puerta que comunicaba el comedor con la sala. Llevaba en la mesa cerca de hora y media esperando a que apareciera Ash para poder comer.

A su lado derecho su pequeño primo Sing Soo-Ling juega con una navaja de bolsillo y al observarlo piensa que son en cierta forma parecidos y no, nada tiene que ver con la sangre o la nacionalidad asiatica. Es más como una congruencia de alma. Sing es un muchacho, para su edad, inteligente y audaz, además de perceptivo y mucho más centrado que su hermano Lao, quien es un estúpido que se deja llevar únicamente por sus instintos. Y los pandas no eran exactamente los más inteligentes sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero había sus excepciones.

—¿Cuánto más va a tardar? —pregunto el menor.

Shorter torció la boca, se colocó en pie muy dispuesto de ir a buscar a su rubio amigo. Pero apenas estirar la mano para tomar el picaporte de la puerta esta se abrió de manera sorpresiva y de esa misma manera un cuerpo pequeño se estrelló contra su pecho.

Shorter parpadeo varias veces antes de que un aroma delicioso le llenara las fosas nasales. Un olor que lo hizo gruñir y crecer las uñas y colmillos. Sus ojos siempre amables se afilaron y por un momento se imaginó con los dientes prensados de tan deliciosa carne.

Ash fue más rápido, tomo del brazo a Eiji para tirar de él y colocarlo a resguardo a su espalda mientras se preparaba para atacar si era necesario.

—Shorter

—Ashu…

Llamaron Eiji y Sing al unísono trayendo de vuelta a la razón a los dos jóvenes.

—Pero qué demonios —gruño Shorter al entender lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—Solo aléjate de él —advirtió Ash sin bajar la guardia mientras en los recónditos lares de su prodigiosa mente, ahí en donde brillaba su inteligencia rezagada por sus primitivos instintos esta gritaba que su amigo no era una amenaza y que se estaba comportando como un perro defendiendo su hueso.

Y Ash a pesar de saberlo cierto no podía dejar de pelar los dientes y mal mirar al oriental. ¡Demonios! Tenía que controlarse.

—¿Qué demonios es? —cuestiono con voz alterada Shorter mientras peinaba su cabellos morados hacia atrás y daba vueltas de un lado para otro de forma nerviosa. No lograba conceptuar que acaba de gruñirle a su mejor amigo, que incluso en su mente algo le decía que podía ganarle, someterlo y hacerse de la presa que protegía.

—Eiji no es una cosa, es… —defendió Ash.

—Es una amenaza. ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? Por Dios Ash estuve a punto, iba a…

Y no hubo necesidad de terminar la frase, Ash asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien ahora —dijo el rubio no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Y Sing a unos pasos de ellos pareció pensar lo mismo.

—¿Que raza es? —cuestiono el menor sin retirar la vista del nuevo miembro de su manada, porque a pesar de ser un cachorro, él pensaba un casi adulto, podía notar muy bien un comportamiento atípico en su líder.

—Soy un… —inico Eiji contento de responder porque el niño le agrado bastante, tenía un aroma interesante que deseaba olfatear de cerca.

—Es un Lince, igual que yo —corto Ash sujetando la mano de Eiji y dando un suave apretón para hacerle saber que no debía contradecirlo.

Shorter y Sing elevaron las cejas, era obvio que les estaban mintiendo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente tomaron sus asientos en la mesa muy dispuestos a tener su comida en paz.

—¿Dónde está Skip? —pregunto Ash buscando al cuarto miembro de su círculo más cercano.

Sing rio de manera mordaz antes de decir —¿y hasta penas lo buscas?

Ash gruño en advertencia.

—Salió con los chicos a un mandado, volverá por la tarde —respondió Shorter.

Entre bocado y bocado el segundo al mando se decia, que si esa iba a ser su convivencia diaria que quizás era mejor deshacerse del recién llegado.

¿fin?

.

.

 **N. A.**

 _Feliz 14 de febrero._

 _Sé que es un chicle, una fecha por demás comercializada y por lo regular saben que no publico fics con motivo de esta celebración. Sin embargo este año hice una excepción debido a que estoy celebrando._

 _Ladys, Lords gracias a todos aquellos que me han dado la oportunidad de entrar a sus vidas, para hacerlos reír, llorar, suspirar y hasta desesperar. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, por darme una felicidad inconmensurable al saberme el autor favorito de 177 miembros, sé que no es un numero estratosférico, pero que esas 177 personas consideren a un servidor digno de tal honor es para mí motivo de alegría._

 _Espero poder mantener su atención y darles la calidad de relatos que se merecen._

 _Con todo el agradecimiento y mejores deseos quedo de vos._

 _Atentamente: Ciel Phantomhive._


End file.
